Bad days
by oliverpowell511
Summary: Evans past is coming back, and it's not just affecting him, fair warning theres gonna be a character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Just gonna warn you this story does not have a happy tune to it this, it includes rape blood not many creatures, it's mainly about Evans, past coming back, and it's about to bite him on the ass. It's not gonna b very long. Should warn you there's gonna be character deaths in this.**

Evan, was with the team under a subway shop in the basement.

"Evan!" Mac, said Evan, ducked and the creature jumped over him and Mac, shot The dropped unconscious to the ground that was all of the creatures down.

"what the hell are these fure balls?" Mac, asked, easing the position of his SCTB.

"hyaenodons, basically pre-historic dogs." Evan answered.

"except way more dangerous." Dylan, continued.

**"**okay let's put these bastards back through."Mac said. On the way back to the car the were laughing and joking Evan, opened. His door and offered Dylan, a ride home.

"Nah I'll walk it's just round the corner." Dylan, said.

"Maybe next time huh." Evan, joked flirting a little.

"yeah probably." she said smiling. Then he drove off.

On the way home Dylan, walked into a dark alleyway.

"Miss Wier?" A tall man said with muscalar arms.

"yeah?" she answered.

"We need you to give mr Cross a messege."the man said.

"who's we?" she asked.

" I'm afraid its not a verbal messege." he said grinning.

"well not most of it." another said startling Dylan.

"what's going on?" she asked scared. One of the men came from around her and slapped hand on her clit imeadeatly turned and punched him. The other injected her with a needle so she dropped slowly the mans caught her from behind. He unzipped her red jacket and the other behind her threw it away. He unbuttoned her jeans laid her down then pulled them off then stood her up again holding up. one of the men slid his hand down her panties then slid his hand cupping her entrance.

"no... Bastards." she said barely conscious.

"Sssshhh."he said taking taking his hand out, then unzipped his pants. Then he pressed his wight full speed into her from behind,she gasped, she had sex a few times but this pain was just unbearable. The other man unzipped his jeans the pushed his member inside her front. He slipped his hands up inside her shirt then squeezed her nipples, then pinched them. Then licked them.

"nice tits sweet heart." the front man said. "tasty."

After about half an hour they , was paralysed through the whole time still conscious. The men got dressed and dressed her up, the first man came out to her ear and said.

"Tell Cross this..." he whispered into her ear.

**Just wanted to get that scene out of the way, so you could tell these guys aren't messing around.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan, was found hours later, on the alley she was left on, Cross and Mac were called as soon as she was brought to hospital.

Evan, and Mac, ran to Dylan's room and found her alone with tears in her eyes. She was stable enough to talk to but she'd need help and support, which the team would give her.

"Dylan, are you ok?" Evan, asked as soon as he was near her he sat down.

She shook her head"no, no I'm not." Dylan, said Evan, brought her into a hug.

"What happened?" Mac, asked, standing with his arms crossed.

"I was on my way home after we dealt with the incursion." Dylan, started" I went into an alley, it was a short cut to my appartment. These guys, they came up to me on them injected me with this thing so I couldn't move." Dylan told them tears threatning to break out." wasn't any date rape drug, I was still consious."

"very rapist issue, the bastards drug them so they are still concious but not enough to fight back,usually they enjoy that." Evan, said.

"Sons of bitches." Mac, said.

" Evan, this wasn't a random thing." Dylan, said. "they were targeting me" Dylan,stole looked surprised.

"what makes you say that." Mac, asked.

"Evan they Gave me a message after they finished with me, one to give to you."Dylan, said.

"What?"Evan, asked completely Lost.

"After they raped me, they gave me a message for you." Dylan, said.

"What message?" Mac, asked.

"He said, JJ's back in town, and he's gonna have fun." Dylan , looked completely unreadable. HaLf an hour later Evan, and Mac were walking through the corridors of a hospital.

"Who is it." Mac, asked Evan.

"nobody" Evan, dismissed obviously not wanting to talk about it?

"Don't give that shit Evan! Dylan, is broken in there, who is he?" Mac ordered.

"He's dead!" Evan, yelled" I saw him chased through an anomaly two years ago, and closed him."

"What?" MAc asked.

"oh come on do you really think you and Dyl were my first partners?" Evan, asked rhetorically.

"What happened?"

"Two years ago when the anomal's started appearing all over the world me and John(JJ's real name) went out trying to help, when we finally got close to one a raptor chased him through the anomaly it closed in on him. He was 20 years old and it was my fault."

"sorry." Mac, said to him.

"We better get back to the tank find who really did this and what they want with me." Evan, said.

48 HOURS EARLIER

An anomaly opened on the roof of a shopping mall. A man in an modern black leather jacket, a cowboy stetson and sunglasses on "home sweet home." the man said.


	3. Chapter 3

The figure on top of the mall went to a warehouse, reasearching on a laptop looking at Cross photonics he found two of his friends, mac, and Dylan, he made a call and told them to come over the warehouse, he noticed two figures coming towards him the same ones who attacked Dylan.

"okay lads, this what I want done, theres a girl going to come out of a building with two mates when alone I want you to give her a messege, make her scared but I want her alive to give the messege to Evan cross" The man said in a English-American accent.

"What's the messege?" the tall one asked.

"tell her JJ's back, and he's gonna have fun."

49 hours later

JJ went to a with a very popular crow. An loud music.

He revealed a devise on a wriststrap he had, and pressed button on it, the music stopped.

"Everybody get out" John said. "except for you three" he said pointing to three gorguess girls.

"alright mate let's take it outside." a man said likely sucuruity.

"oh" he said then pulled two handguns out of his pockets and held them above his head."did I mention I was armed?" then everybody ran out screaming in terror while JJ smiled while he saw them leave in hurry and fear.

"time to call a friend." he murmured to himeself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is chapter 3 of the story note there will be twists in this story,Evans friend is reunited, but not exactly normal way, I'll admit I kinda got the JJ's story from an idea from 'Helen cutter', but completely different character and personality.**

Evan, and Mac, were walking down CRoss photonics to the Tank, Toby, was on the computer looking for the anomaly's on the new detector

"Toby, look up CCTV around Dylan's place 46 hours ago."

"why?" She asked, she did not yet know what happened to her.

"Dylan, was attacked" Mac replied.

"What!?" Toby, replied shocked.

"just do it!" Evan, shouted. Mac, and Toby were surprised by Evans mood but did not say anything Toby went onto her computer but the screen went dodgy.

"Whats going on?" Evan, asked

"I don't know, it's like there's another signal" Toby, answered then the monitor showed a face that Evan, hadn't seen in years, a man thought long since dead.

"So I'm guessing you got my message, sorry if my dogs were a little to rough with her, but I didn't think knocking on your front door was the best entrance. So anyway drinks, nice bar, just trace the signal you'll find me."John said then the monitors went back to normal.

"Who the hell was that?" Toby asked.

"stay here, both of you that's an order." Evan, barked then left the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Toby asked.

"No idea" Mac replied.

"let's follow him" he said.

"He said not to" Toby replied

"Yeah right." Mac replied.

AT THE BAR:

Jj was drinking a bear from a bottle leaning on the countertop, in silence when Evan, entered through the doors.

John unclipped his gun holsters so did Evan, they came to inches from from eachother, John was a little bit shorter than punched John in the gut the both lauphed, John signaled for him to bring it on, Evan, kicked him after a minute they both pulled out their guns and came to a standoff,

"So how you been?" Evan, asked circling eachother guns in eachothers faces.

"oh ya know this and that, killing dino's." John said both of them giggling.

"I need a drink."

"I thought you'd never ask." John said they both lowered there guns the grabbed their bottles, John downed a full pint of beer.

"So how did you get back?" Asked ,Evan.

"You hang around the anomaly's long enough ya figure out how they work.

"How longs it been for you?" Evan asked curious.

"eight years." John said.

"shit" Evan said impressed.

"yeah, he'll of a time, mate you have got to ride a raptor it is amazing." He said, they both luaphed, grabbed his gun suddenly shot the doors.

"Alright everybody out!" John shouted then Mac, and Toby came in through the front and back door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay really sorry about the delay. so you saw last 4 now after this it's where it really gets dark, ya might wanna forget about what I said on no creatures.**

"okay everyone out"

then Mac, and Toby, came out from the doors,holding a gun in there hands.

"Evan, whats going on?'' Mac, asked.

''Evan, and i were just catching up.'' John said grinning widely.

''Guys this is ,John.'' Evan, said introducing his former friend.

''Evan, you really want to start explaining before i shove my fist in your face, you wanna tell me why the hell your laughing aroundwith the guy Dylan, said is the reason she is in the hospital and in dier need of pshoco theripy!''

'' well i did call the boys on the messege guess they fancied doing the rest.'' John said.

'' you got two rapists to give my best friend a meesege when ya could have knocked on my door or i dont know sent me a letter.'' Evan, shouted.

''seemed the creepiest way at the time.'' John, said nudging. Evan looked infuriated but he knew him to well and had been away for so long. Mac went over to slam his fist into johns's face, but Evan, stopped him,

''leave it Mac.'' Evan, said.

''any way, there are bigger problems going on. the anomaly's are going crazy and are gonna implode inside themeselves taking time with them.

''what?''


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry all my chapters are so short guys i know you all want longer after the huge wait for the next chapter but i just dont like doing large chapters, ill try harder. btw there is going to be twists all over this story line, im just going to say jj didnt just send those thugs because he thought it was cool, also this is going to be a more normal related problem than dinosoars though.**

forty minutes later:

the Dylan was back at the tank, looking around the empty room'' guys?''

then she heard the door open, Evan, john, mac and, Toby come through it, they were all in a all a bit moody by the looks of them, then Evan saw Dylan.

''Dylan, what are you doing here?'' Evan, asked wondering why she was not at the hospital.

'' they let me off'' Dylan, said.

''i thought you needed therapy before you went out?'' mac, asked.

'' didnt teach me anything i didnt already know.''

''which is?'' Evan, asked.

''Men are bad.''Dylan replied. ''who the hell is this.''

''uh im...'' john began to reply but Evan cut her off.

''John, we were old friends from college.'' Evan, said before he could finish last thing he needed was a bloodbath, with Dylan, turning the tap.

Mac, and Toby, went along with this reluctently. so what did you mean? Mac asked jj.

''Well first off...''John started.

'' first off.'' Evan, repeated, ''lets take any of those weapons.''

John sighed then reluctently took his set of pistols and gave them to ,Evan. Evan, took them held out his hand again.

''And the rest.'' Evan, said.

''You know me.'' John stated. '' im a two weapon man.''

''Toby.'' Evan, said. then Toby, got a scanner into her palms, then read him.

'' two japenease swords inside his jack, a mini rovolver in his shoe, a tiny knife in his mouth, as a tooth, raptor bone made dagger, a grenade belt grenades and a C4.'' Toby, reported, ''oh and, another mini gun in his ass.'' John reluctently gave up all his weapons. like a child sharing his toys.

''Okay, team meeting'' Evan said.

they went up the steps, to the platform.

''anyway so i met this gitt in viena annoying ass hole british, knew a lot about the anomalys anywaty he started talking about blackmrket inwhat comes out of the anomaly's and then he told me about these four clusters, primed to explode, in twenty eight hours, they arent any ordidnary bombs not even the atomic bomb that took out quarter of Japan is anything near the damege, just oe of these things can do.'' John reported, drawing a picture of what all the clusters looked like.'' they are designed to open anomalys, then take the energy from then and then after that in a milisecond, boom up to a up to a one hundred mile radias anything that is anywhere near these things never existed.'' John, said.

''Holy shit.'' Dylan, said,

''thats just the icing princess wait for the cherry surprise since every one of these clusters is set to detonate, for one hundred miles, these things blow together, it'll gain enough energy wipe of the hole solar system.


End file.
